Life Among The Living
by BakuraSenov
Summary: Summary – It’s been 8 years since the group was rescued from the island. They were all given back to their families, or so everyone believed. They now live on their own, past junior high and high school, with their own lives, jobs, and friends. Few have s


Life Among The Living 

Summary – It's been 8 years since the group was rescued from the island. They were all given back to their families, or so everyone believed. They now live on their own, past junior high and high school, with their own lives, jobs, and friends. Few have spoken to one another, but when two archenemies from the island meet up again, what goes down?

This would be, I think, my second Yaoi/ShounenAi story, though I've had a good year or two of experience with it now through role-playing. Hopefully, this story will turn out better than the other one I have started, which I still need to finish. I really do want your guy's opinion on this story, I'll only continue this one if you all think it's any good.

The story behind this one is that I had to read Lord of the Flies in my English class this year, and instantly fell in love with it. I couldn't help but see all the yaoi intended things in that book, so I went and read fan fiction. I was really inspired by one, the name escapes me, about when they are older and Jack is filthy rich. I'll be sure to put a link to it, it's really good! Anyways!

Coupling: Jack x Ralph

Warnings: RATED MATURE JUST TO BE SAFE! Nothing in this chapter past PG though…

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Flies, which belongs to William Golding. The only things that are mine are the characters that aren't from the book and the plot idea. That's it!

Have fun!

* * *

Chapter 1: Reconcile

Living in the age that they did, life was tough for all the boys.

They all lived in separate cities, far away from the island that imprisoned them 8 years ago. Despite everything that had happened, none of the boys ever spoke to each other. The ride on the naval ship back to shore had been silent. They all showered and ate normal food, together in the same room and yet, on separate sides of the world.

Most of all though, Ralph and Jack had avoided each other. And if they couldn't do that, they ignored the other and walked on. All of them split a room, and again, like on the island, the Hunters and Jack remained on one side, while Ralph and Samneric slept on the other side, with a single curtain that divided them. That curtain was far more though. It was a barrier between worlds; worlds that would never be the same and would never get along. Never.

Once they arrived on the shores of England, their parents were contacted and they were sent back. There was much hugging and kissing, and relieved talk. Then the next day, haircut appointments were made and thousands of threads of hair, the remnants of the island, or so the parents thought, fell to the ground, to be swept away by society and civilization.

Years past, and they went through Junior High and High School, with the memory of the island becoming a terrible, horrific nightmare. Piggy's parents had been informed of his death, as did Simon's, and proper funerals were done not long after their return.

All was fine and dandy for most of them, except the memories, but there were two in particular who weren't doing so well. After returning from the navy ship, Jack had come back to nothing. His neighborhood had been bombed, his former house, possessions, and parents were dead. Dead with worry, and dead with the dirt.

And so, Jack was whisked away. From foster home to foster home he went, his hair still long. He let it grow long, and fought whenever someone tried to cut it. After a while, he found he no longer had any reason to live. Jack's parents were gone, his house, his possessions, his innocence and his reason had left him as he had left the island. On top of that, the redhead had never seen his Hunters, his Choir, ever again. With no more followers, and hardly any confidence remaining, he slid deep into the life that was handed to him, and lived on hardly enough food to live on.

On the other hand, not far from where Jack mourned his loss, Ralph was quite prosperous. He had returned with both parents in good health, and his brother returned from battle alive and kicking. He still dwelled on the island, and never found out just where it was.

After finishing High School, Ralph moved out of his parents' house, got a degree in college, and moved to live on his own. The first place he found was a small apartment directly next to the place he planned to work in the future. Right next to his motivation to improve, Ralph moved in.

Entering the front door, the sound of the sweet bell reaching his ears, Ralph entered into the main room. The blonde had grown since the island. Now close to six feet tall, his face had lengthened, his body slimmer, though a slender sort of change, which made him look far more handsome. His hair had been cut, though it was almost the same length it was after a few weeks on the island. Somehow, the sandy hair fit him now, and looked more civilized than savage as it did on the island.

The sandy haired man made his way to the lady behind a desk in the far corner of the room. The room was plain, with a few pieces of furniture, and a bright red carpet underneath. "Excuse me?" Ralph asked hesitantly.

The woman glanced up, and Ralph immediately noticed the sharp eyes. Sharp eyes that reminded him of someone… but he couldn't remember. Her nametag said Adaline, a name that Ralph knew meant noble. Adaline was hardly noble. She was a laid back woman, with striking red hair and dark, almost black, eyes. The redhead seemed about Ralph's age, maybe a year or two younger.

"Can I help you?" Adaline asked, putting down the magazine she was reading.

"I called earlier, I was to get a room here?" Ralph tried.

"Ah yes," Adaline sneered, rustling some papers on her desk before she found a folder with his name on it. "Ralph Conway. You'll be in room 69 on the 6th floor. Should be easy enough to find. Elevators over there, so you don't have to carry all your stuff. If you have trouble, there are these little blue buttons on the walls?" She motioned to a blue button on the wall behind her and on her left, "Press that if you get lost or need help, 'kay Hun?"

Ralph smiled and thanked the redhead, before gathering his things, loading them on a cart, and heading toward the elevators. "Well, at least I got a room. She's a bit weird…" Ralph muttered to himself. Pressing the UP button the side of the brass elevator, he waited patiently.

This particular sandy-haired man was quite content being among people who weren't complete savages. Though, after being on the island, people's darker halves seemed to show themselves more than they had before. The dark shadows that lay within every soul, which follows mankind through every small life…

_BRIIIIIIIING!_

Ralph snapped out of his thoughts as the elevator opened, about to push his cart in when he spotted someone. That someone spotted him, and froze, within the elevator, his finger on the HOLD DOOR button. Dark eyes, much like the one's of the woman at the front desk, met bright blue eyes, both wide with shock.

Jack Merridew.

Ralph Conway.

Archenemies; meeting after such a long parting. Both in shock, neither moved an inch, while another set of dark eyes watched them anxiously, with a smirk just below, like that of Hell.

* * *

And that's the first chapter! I hope you guys liked it, I didn't really plan the hotel thing until about halfway through this story. I had another idea, but it would be too similar to a fan fiction I'm reading and that person would kill me… O.O

Please review! And if you guys have any (nice) suggestions or ideas for where this story should go, let me know. Ta Ta!

BY THE WAY! I will probably add to this chapter, if people actually read it!


End file.
